Short Fict Rainbow Days
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Cerita super pendek dari kehidupan Levi-Eren bersaudara. Saatnya tahu bagaimana mereka sebenarnya..
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow Days **

–**SF-**

**Orenji**

"O-r-e-n-j-i."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus membelikanku orenji."

"T-t-t-tapi! Diluar dingin!"

"Apa kau tidak tahu benda bernama jaket dan mantel? Kau bisa memakai itu kan?"

"Tapi…."

"Lakukan saja."

Musim dingin itu bukankah enak jika bermalas-malasan dibawah meja penghangat? Ya.. tapi akan lebih enak jika ditemani oleh jeruk. Seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh pria _stoic_ yang kita kenal ini. Dia bersikeras menginginkan jeruk dan menyuruh Eren membelikannya. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang membelinya? Mengorbankan adiknya untuk melakukan sesuatu dicuaca sedingin ini.

Dia memang terlihat sangat malas akhir-akhir ini. Seperti kucing hitam yang malas beranjak dari selimut yang ia duduki. Liburan musim dingin –memangnya ada ya yang seperti itu?- membuatnya malas melakukan apapun. Termasuk membeli apa yang ia inginkan.

Kini ia duduk dibawah meja penghangat dihadapan televisi. Menopang dagunya menghadap acara yang sama sekali tidak menarik itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah jeruk yang sebentar lagi akan ada dalam pandangannya.

Padahal ia dan jeruk tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Mereka berdua bukanlah orang dan buah yang saling menyukai. Maksudnya, Levi tidak menjadikan jeruk sebagai buah favoritnya namun entah kenapa dia selalu terobsesi dengan jeruk. Buah berwarna orange yang eksotis..

Padahal rasa jeruk itu seperti jeruk. Kadang manis, kadang asam, sesuai keberuntungan. Tapi itulah yang membuat penasaran dan membuat seseorang memakan lagi dan lagi untuk mencari jeruk nama yang manis.

Warna jeruk juga biasa saja, seperti warna jeruk. Tapi jika diperhatikan –atau sebenarnya tidak usah diperhatikan juga- warnanya seperti warna orange. Atau bisa dikatakan warna _sunset_ –agar lebih artistik-.

Pohonnya juga biasa saja, seperti pohon jeruk. Tidak tinggi, tidak pendek, standar. Tapi daunnya cukup menarik, kurang lebih bentuknya seperti daun jeruk.

Setelah pemikiran anehnya terhadap jeruk, Eren datang, membawa jeruk. Bocah _brunette_ itu langsung duduk dimeja pengangat dan meletakan kantung berisi jeruk diatas meja itu. Eren sangat membutuhkan hangatnya meja penghangat.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa atau sekedar ucapaan terima kasih, Levi langsung membuka jeruk pertamanya. Akhirnya, ia bisa merasakan rasa jeruk yang menurutnya sangat terasa seperti jeruk.

"Kau mau?"

Eren menggeleng. Ia masih ingin menikmati suasana hangatnya dimeja itu, tanpa melakukan apa-apa seperti sang kakak.

Tapi setelah melihat Levi menghabiskan 2 buah jeruk, Eren tampak menginginkan buah bulat seperti jeruk itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Levi langsung melempar pertanyaan sulit namun mudah pada Eren.

"Apa? Kau mau?"

Eren kagum pada kemampuan kakaknya yang bisa mengetahui apa yang ia inginkan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Eren.. Eren.. itu bukan kemampuan, itu hanya karena wajahmu yang sangat terlihat menunjukkan bahwa kau menginginkan itu, mukamu terlalu mudah dibaca, bahkan oleh bocah ingusan.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak menginginkannya."

Tapi wajahmu menunjukkan bahwa kau menginginkannya, Eren.

"Kau pasti mau. Apa susahnya mengambil dan memakannya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

Baiklah, kau tidak mau tapi tanganmu mengambil jeruk itu dan mengupasnya. Bahkan mulutmu juga melahapnya dengan antusias. Dasar _tsundere_..

Ternyata pada akhirnya Eren yang lebih banyak memakan jeruk. Karena Levi mulai mengalihkan kesenangannya pada cairan hitam seperti kopi yang bernama kopi.

~.~

**Kohii**

Kopi. Apa yang kau pikirkan setelah mendengar kata itu? Pasti pahit atau hitam. Baiklah terserah. Kopi memang pahit dan hitam kan? Tapi apa pernah terpikirkan bahwa kopi itu seperti.. kopi.

Lihat dari warna, hitam. Kopi itu hitam kan? Seperti kopi.

Kemudian lihat dari rasa, pahit. Kopi memang pahit kan? Seperti kopi.

Baiklah, mungkin _author_ terlalu banyak basa-basi –itu agar tulisannya terlihat panjang, biasa.. taktik penulis- .

Levi adalah salah satu pria yang menyukai kopi ah bukan.. 'sangat menyukai kopi'. Sehari sekali ia harus meminum kopi. Entah itu pagi atau malam. Tapi tidak dengan siang. Dia tidak suka meminum kopi siang-siang. Siang kan panas.. tidak lucu di cuaca panas meminum kopi yang panas. Tapi kenapa Levi tidak minum kopi dingin saja? Agar ia tidak kepanasan meminum kopi panas di cuaca yang panas. Jawabannya, dai tidak suka kopi dingin.

Levi juga kurang suka dengan kopi instran. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan uang yang banyak untuk membeli biji kopi untuh dan alat pembuat kopi agar ia bisa menikmati kopi asli tanpa pengawet. Atau ia sengaja datang ke coffe shop hanya untuk menikmati secangkir kopi pahit racikan pembuat kopi terkemuka.

Jika kebanyakan orang memilih kue-kue manis untuk menyeimbangkan rasa pahit kopi, tidak dengan Levi. Dia kurang suka makanan manis, apalagi kue tart dengan gula oplosan. Itu membuatnya mual.

Lalu apa yang ia makan untuk menemani secangkir kopi pahit itu? Tidak ada. Ya, jawabannya tidak ada. Dia hanya meminum kopi saja, tidak mau ditemani makanan jenis apapun. Kecuali jika ada benda bulat berwarna orange yang mirip dengan jeruk bernama jeruk. Baru dia akan membiarkan jeruk menemani kopi pahitnya. Tidak serasi? Terserah. Yang penting dia menyukai itu.

Sekarang Levi duduk diatas sofa panjang di rumahnya. Secangkir kopi menghiasi tangan kanan pria itu. Mungkin orang-orang sudah tahu bagaimana cara Levi memegang cangkir. Ya, seperti itu. Silahkan ditiru jika mau.

Ia hanya ditemani secangkir kopi, tanpa jeruk. Levi seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Apa ia menunggu Eren yang belum pulang dari sekolah? Pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Levi tidak berada d sekolah juga, itu karena hari ini ia tidak memiliki jadwal. Jadi ia hanya bersantai-santai di rumah setelah melakukan hobinya, bersih-bersih. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan hobinya yang lain, meminum kopi. Untuk mengingatkan, ini bukan siang, ini sore. Jadi dia mau meminum kopi.

Sesekali mata _raven_ itu melirik pada jam dinding yang entah mengapa tak pernah berhenti berputar, kecuali jika baterainya habis. Ia benar-benar menunggu sesuatu.

Tak lama, Eren pulang. Dan Levi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jadi dia bukan menunggu Eren pulang? Lalu apa yang ia tunggu?

Tepat 7 menit setelah membuat kopi dan duduk di sofa itu, akhirnya Levi meminum cairan hitam tersebut. Jadi? Ya. Yang ia tunggu adalah waktu 7 menit itu. Saking seringnya meminum kopi, dia jadi tahu berapa menit yang dibutuhkan untuk meminum kopi pahit yang baru dibuat dengan air panas. 7 menit. Ia akan meminum kopinya pada menit ke-7 setelah pembuatan. Waktu yang sangat cocok karena saat itu, kopinya tidak panas, tidak dingin, tapi juga tidak hangat. Lalu apa? Susah dijelaskan. Pokoknya, suhu antara panas dan hangat, begitulah.

~.~

**Sleepy**

Kemarin malam ada pertandingan bola nasional babak final. Tidak mungkin para pria tidur sebelum mengetahui siapa yang menang. Jadi itu yang dilakukan Levi dan Eren. Mereka berdua berjaga sampai pertandingan bola usai.

Tapi sepertinya itu yang dilakukan Eren karena tidak dengan Levi. Setelah pertandingan bola usai Levi harus membuat soal untuk ulangan besok. Entah mengapa ia melupakan pembuatan soal itu gara-gara pertandingan bola.

Levi berhasil menyelesaikan soal itu pada pukul 4 pagi. Saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuh sejenak dan menutup matanya yang mulai berontak ingin ditutup. Ia tertidur, dan terbangun lagi jam 5.

Salahkan jam alarm dan Eren. Ah bukan, bukan. Salahkan saja Eren, selaku jam alarm dihari itu. Dengan teganya ia membangunkan Levi yang tampak sangat menikmati tidurnya. Tanpa belas kasihan Eren berteriak dengan suara nyaringnya.

"_Nii-san_! Ayo bangun dan buatkan sarapan!"

Jika saja itu bukan adiknya, Levi pasti sudah menendang Eren sampai tak terlihat lagi agar ia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya yang hanya sebentar.

"Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri kan.." guman Levi sedikit kesal karena tidurnya terusik.

"Tapi aku belum menghapal untuk ulangan hari ini! jadi selagi _nii-san_ memasak aku akan menghapal dulu!"

Ish.. anak ini. kenapa tidak kemarin saja dia menghapal.

"Lagipula nii-san juga harus ke sekolah pagi-pagi kan? Jam pertama ulangan dikelasku. Atau _nii-san_ mau membatalkan ulangannya dan kembali tidur?"

Levi langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur. Akan sangat percuma jika ia membatalkan ulangannya. Membatalkan penggunaan soal yang ia buat tadi malam dengan perjuangan ekstra melawan kantuk hari ini. Bisa saja ulangannya ditunda jadi besok. Tapi ini menyangkut harga diri seorang guru. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus melaksanakan ulangan hari ini. Kalau tidak ia akan terlalu memanjakan anak-anak ingusan itu, termasuk Eren. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Karena tidak mau terlalu repot, Levi hanya memanggang ropi dan mengolesnya dengan selai. Agar ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak energi, dan lagi ia masih mengantuk.

Baiklah, sarapan selesai dan mari berlanjut menggosok gigi. Eren dan Levi berdiri bersebelahan menghadap kaca di kamar mandi. Keduanya sibuk menggosok gigi mereka masing-masing.

Diam-diam Eren memerhatikan Levi disampingnya, melihat bagaimana wajah kakaknya saat ini. Seperti orang yang direnggut kebebasan tidurnya. Ia merasa kasihan. Andai saja ia membiarkan kakaknya tidur lebih lama.. agar ulangan hari ini tidak jadi.

Singkat cerita Eren sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan hari ini. dan Levi sengaja merekam ulangan itu dengan handicam karena ia tidak bisa melihatnya langsung. Ia tidur dengan posisi duduk membelakangi para murid yang tengah kesusahan mengerjakan ulangan. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menyontek satu sama lain tapi sebelum Levi tidur ia memperingatkan bahwa siapa saja yang berani menyontek dan mematikan handicam orang itu akan mendapatkan hukuman paling berat dalam sejarah. Dan silahkan membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Levi saat mengatakan ancaman itu. Wajah kesal karena kurang tidur dengan mata kelam dan kantung mata yang parah.

Sekali lagi Eren merutuki diri sendiri karena telah membangunkan Levi tadi pagi. Andai saja.. andai saja.. andai saja ia tidak membangunkannya..

Eren hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya yang tragis. Ia harus mendapatkan ceramahan kakaknya karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ulangan di rumah nanti.

Saking tidak bisanya, Eren hanya menuliskan beberapa kata di lembar jawabannya.

'_Gomen nasai nii-san.. aku sama sekali tidak belajar __TT_TT__.. aku bohong kalau aku akan belajar saat kau membuat sarapan.. dibalik buku yang aku pegang sebenarnya ada komik.. gomen nasai ..'_

Begitulah..

~.~


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainbow Days **

**SF**

**Shingeki no Kyojin ka**

Akhir-akhir ini sedang ramai tentang sebuah anime. Anime itu bercerita menceritakan pembantaian raksasa pada umat manusia. Sangat menarik untuk ditonton.

Awalnya Levi hanya mendengar desas-desus dari sana-sini tentang kiat-kiat anime itu. Awalnya juga reaksinya hanya "oh" setelah mendengar Gunter, rekan kerjanya, menceritakan sebagaimana menariknya anime itu. Yah.. Semua awalnya seperti itu. Namanya juga awal. Pasti biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi lama-kelamaan Levi mulai merasa penasaran tentang anime yang menurutnya _horror_ itu. Bagaimana tidak? Banyak murid-murid yang ia ajar mengatakan bahwa ada salah satu tokoh yang mirip dengannya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat mirip. Mulai dari cara berbicara, tinggi badan, ekspresi yang minim, ketertarikan pada kebersihan, semuanya. Beberapa diantara murid-muridnya itu bahkan ada yang menuduh bahwa Levi 'terlalu' meniru sang tokoh. Atau istilah lainnya, _cosplay_. Padahal coba pikirkan, Levi dan tokoh yang mirip dengan Levi itu lebih dulu siapa yang lahir? Levi kan? Jadi seharusnya yang dituduh melakukan _cosplay_ adalah tokoh itu, bukan Levi.

Hari minggu ini Levi memutuskan untuk menonton anime yang dimaksud dirumahnya. Ia akan menghabiskan 25 episode itu dalam sehari. Ditemani dengan _orenji_, buah biasa saja yang mirip sekali dengan jeruk.

Anime dimulai, diawali dengan setting hutan dan orang-orang berkuda berjubah hijau yang tampak mengejar atau dikejar sesuatu.

Levi mulai membuka jeruk pertamanya. Dan saat itulah Eren melewat. Mata Levi mengikuti arah datangnya Eren yang ternyata duduk dibelakangnya.

"_Nee_, Eren. Kau sudah menonton ini?" tanya Levi, mengingat adiknya itu menyukai anime.

"Hn? Tentu saja! Aku sudah menonton sampai tamat, hehe." balasnya dengan cengiran khas Eren.

Levi kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar televisi didepannya. Berarti ia harus menonton sendiri. Ah tak apa. Toh tak ada bedanya menonton sendiri maupun berdua.

"_Nii-san_, lemparkan satu jeruk padaku."

Mendengar hal itu Levi melemparkan sebuah je- _orenji_ kebelakang, tanpa membalikkan badan sedikitpun.

Dengan cepat Eren menangkap lemparan sang kakak sebelum sempat menyentuh keningnya.

Melihat keseriusan sang kakak menonton anime itu, Eren mendapat sebuah ide nista yang sangat riskan namun tetap ia lakukan tanpa memedulikan akibat dari tindakannya yang sudah dikatakan tadi, sangat riskan.

Eren merogoh ponsel didalam sakunya, kemudian.. Klik!

Dapat! Eren mendapat foto Levi tengah menonton anime booming itu. Mungkin ia akan menggunakan foto itu untuk jaga-jaga, atau mungkin bisa juga untuk mengancam. Nista sekali kan?

Saat Eren tengah menikmati keberhasilannya mendapat foto yang hasilnya bisa dilihat di foto _fict_ diatas, tiba-tiba..

"_Nee_, Eren!"

Deg!

Seketika Eren tersentak. Pita kehidupannya seakan dipotong oleh walikota untuk meresmikan jalan baru. Dengan _sweatdrop_ Eren memasukkan lagi ponselnya, menghindari segala kemungkinan dari panggilan Levi yang sudah bagaikan panggilan _shinigami_ itu.

"_N-ne_?"

"Tokoh utama ini mirip sekali denganmu."

Eren mengerutkan alisnya, heran sekaligus lega.

"_Hontou ni_?"

"Ya. Sangat mirip."

Hening kembali. Namun hanya sesaat karena..

"2 bocah teman tokoh utama juga mirip dengan Mikasa dan Armin."

"Ah? Mungkin iya.."

Berjam-jam berlalu. Eren sempat tertidur saking bosannya. Namun pria _stoic_ bernama Levi masih tampak antusias didepan layar televisi. Tanggung, 1 episode lagi.

Mata Eren terbuka setelah mendengar sayup-sayup panggilan yang tertuju padanya.

"Eren!"

"Ah? _Doushite_?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan cosplay? Kau jadi bocah raksasa dan aku jadi kopral muda, ajak juga teman-temanmu. Siapa tahu kita menang dalam kompetisi."

Eren _speechless_.

Ya, awalnya Eren _speechless_. Tapi setelah itu? Coba tebak apa yang terjadi? Eren dengan semangatnya mengiyakan ajakan Levi, melakukan _cosplay_, dengan dirinya sebagai tokoh utama.

Beberapa hari kemudian mereka mengikuti kompetisi _cosplay_ yang cukup besar. Dan coba tebak apa yang terjadi? Mereka menang mutlak. Ya, tim mereka menang mutlak. Tim yang terdiri dari; Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Levi, Hange, Petra dan bahkan sang kepala sekolah, Irvine Smith juga ikut berpartisipasi.

Menang itu terlihat mudah bagi mereka. Sangat mudah. Mereka dinilai sangat mirip dengan tokoh yang di_cosplay_ dan juga sangat menjiwai perannya. Bagaimana tidak? Pikirkan saja sendiri~

~.~


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's take a bath, Eren**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

_**Berawal dari ide nista author. Maafkan segala ke-typo-an yang bertebaran disana-sini.**_

_**Salam sayang, author.**_

_**Happy reading, mina-san**_

_**RnR**_

Eren. Si bocah brunette berumur 6 tahun. Kini tengah meringkuk dibawah selimut tebalnya.

Bukan karena dia sakit, bukan juga karena dia belum bangun. Tidak mungkin jam 10 dia masih tidur kan?

Lalu, apa yang membuat dia masih bersembunyi disana?

Dia bersembunyi.. Ya. Dia bersembunyi. Bersembunyi dari kakaknya.

Tapi kenapa? Pasti ada alasan yang khusus kenapa dia bersembunyi kan? Apa mungkin Levi berubah menjadi monster dan membuat Eren takut? Atau Levi membawa kecoa untuknya? Atau lagi.. Mereka sedang bermain petak umpet?

Bukan. Alasannya bukan itu.

Lihat saja jejak kaki kecil berwarna tanah dilantai. Itu perbuatan Eren.

Dia memang bocah yang aneh. Pagi-pagi dia sudah bermain lumpur dihalaman apartemen. Dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat kotor sekarang.

Bukannya mandi, dia malah bersembunyi dibawah selimutnya karena tidak mau mandi. Tidak bertanggung jawab sekali. Melakukan perbuatan dan tidak mau menyelesaikannya.

Hasilnya, Levi kewalahan menyurum anak itu mandi.

"Eren!"

Terdengar lagi lengkingan suara sang kakak yag memanggil dirinya. Eren semakin mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh kecilnya itu.

"_Nee_ Eren! Aku tahu kau ada dibalik selimut! Ayo keluar!"

Ah.. Bodoh memang. Bersembunyi ditempat yang sudah mendapat tanda keberadaannya bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Perlahan Eren menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. Menatap kakaknya takut-takut atau lebih terlihat seperti merajuk.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo keluar! Kau mau mengotori selimut itu juga huh?"

Eren masih tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatap kakaknya. Itu membuat kesabaran Levi yang memang sangat tipis habis.

Levi berjalan menghampiri Eren lalu..

Hupp!

Dia mengangkat paksa Eren.

"Aaaahhh! _Nii-chaaaan_! Aku tidak mau mandiii!"

"Tsk, _urusai_! Kau harus mandi! Kau mau berteman dengan kuman? Mereka hanya akan membuatmu sakit! Dan jika kau sakit kau harus minum obat! Mengerti?"

"_D-demo_..."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau mandi sendirian.."

Levi menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan kata-kata.

"_Nii-chan _juga belum mandi kan?"

Erg.. Bocah ini benar. Levi memang belum mandi. Dia terlalu asyik membersihkan rumah sampai sudut-sudur terkecil.

Levi tampak berpikir. Rumah memang sudah bersih, tinggal mengelap jejak kaki Eren saja. Lagipula.. Ia sudah lelah membersihkan rumah daritadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Ayo mandi denganku."

"_Yattaaaa_!"

Levi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, masih dengan membawa Eren bersamanya.

Singkat cerita, mereka mandi bersama.

Tapi yang terjadi Levi malah tertidur di bak mandi itu. Menghiraukan Eren yang sibuk memainkan bebek karet didepannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka akan berada di dalam bak mandi itu. Siapa yang tahu..

**Cut your nail, Eren**

Eren dan Levi sudah tampak bersih dan segar. Ya meski Levi tertidur saat mandi tadi, kini dia terlihat segar.

Rambut mereka masih meneteskan air. Membuat tambahan ekstra manis terhadap keduanya.

Levi sudah memakai pakaiannya. Tinggal Eren yang ia bajui.

Eren berdiri menghadap kakaknya. Menyaksikan bagaimana ekspresi sang kakak saat sedang mengancingi bajunya. Padahal ekspresinya biasa saja, sama seperti biasa, datar.

"_Nii-chan_, kenapa aku dipakaikan baju olehmu? Kenapa hanya aku? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang memakaikan baju untuk _nii-chan_?"

Levi menatap aneh pada Eren. Untung saja dia adiknya. Kalau tidak mungkin sudah mendapat hiasan benjol dikepalanya.

"Itu karena kau masih kecil. Kau belum bisa mengancingi bajumu."

"Hee? Begitu ya? Jadi kalau aku sudah besar, aku bisa memakaikan baju untuk _nii-chan_?"

Levi semakin menatap aneh pada Eren. Pola pikir yang sangat sederhana.

"Ya.. Jika aku sudah sangat tua dan tidak bisa memakai baju sendiri." jawab Levi asal.

"Hmm, kalau begitu! _Nii-chan_ cepatlah tua!"

Greekk

Ah.. Terdengar suara sesuatu yang patah. Tapi tidak ada benda yang rusak disekitar sini. Apakah harga diri Levi yang patah?

Sekali lagi, untung saja Eren adalah adiknya. Kalau tidak.. Matilah bocah itu..

"Mana bisa begitu, Eren."

Levi berkata dengan sedikit hawa menyeramkannya. Tapi Eren yang polos sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa itu.

"Ah... Tidak bisa ya..."

Melihat ekspresi kecewa Eren, membuat Levi ingin sekali mencubit pipinya. Sangat menggemaskan.

Saat Levi tengah mengancingkan kancing terakhir, setetes air jatuh ke punggung pangannya. Air itu berasal dari rambutnya sendiri. Dia tidak sempat mengelap rambut basahnya, hanya sempat menaruh handuk dipundaknya untuk menahan tetesan-tetesan air seperti ini.

Melihat hal itu, Eren yang polos dengan manisnya mengelapkan handuk dipundak Levi pada rambut sang kakak. Menggosok-gosokkannya secara perlahan agar air bisa menyerap pada handuk itu. Perbuatan yang berhasil membuat Levi kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan seberapa manis adiknya itu sekarang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia bersyukur memiliki adik.

Eren sudah selesai dengan pakaiannya. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Levi menepuk-nepuk pipi Eren dengan pelan. Membuat gemas saja..

"Nah, coba lihat tanganmu."

Mendengar instruksi itu, Eren langsung menunjukkan kedua tangannya pada sang kakak.

"Ha.. Sudah kuduga. Waktunya kau memotong kukumu."

Eren mendongak menatap kakaknya yang berdiri untuk mengambil pemotong kuku. Tatapannya itu seperti anjing yang menunggu makanan dari majikannya.

Tak lama Levi kembali dengan pemotong kuku ditangannya.

Ia duduk dan mendudukkan juga Eren dipangkuannya, agar lebih mudah memotong kuku ditangan dan kaki bocah itu.

Eren sama sekali tidak protes dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Yang ada ia malah sangat menikmati bagaimana Levi dengan sangat hati-hati memotong kukunya satu per satu.

"_Nii-chan._"

"Hm?"

"Aku suka _nii-chan_."

Perlahan Levi tersenyum. Ada-ada saja hal yang membuatnya senang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Levi seolah memerlukan alasan terhadap perkataan Eren tadi.

"Karena _nii-chan_ menyukaiku."

Levi menepuk-nepuk kepala Eren dengan pelan. Memberi kesan seolah anak itu melakukan hal yang bagus.

"Kau benar. Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu."

Eren tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Padahal aku tadi asal bicara.."

Untuk ketiga kalinya, untung saja dia adik kesayangannya. Kalau tidak.. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.


End file.
